


Bianca Survived

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Canon Compliant Universe 1 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bianca survived, Biancalypso, Canon Compliant, Character Death Reversal, F/F, F/M, First Person, Gay Characters, I am literally the only person with this ship, Lesbian Characters, M/M, More Theyna than is justifiable for a non-Theyna fic, Rick Riordan - Freeform, Theyna - Freeform, just fluff, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Bianca di Angelo is alive. She has been this whole time. But she never made it back to camp, so no one knew. And now, in late fall, months after Apollo was restored to Olympus, she is back.Everyone is happy to have her back- but her return spirals out in ways that no one could have predicted. Hazel feels like she is being replaced, while Nico feels guilty that he might have replaced Bianca, or that she might replace Hazel. Reyna and Thalia see it as a way out of the hunters. Calypso is reminded of the most painful visit to her island, and she is torn between many deep feelings. The hunters want Bianca back, but Bianca isn't sure she wants to rejoin the hunt. Piper and Jason's relationship is crumbling, and if Calypso leaves Leo, Piper might just be interested in him. Frank just wants to keep all his friends together.Bianca is caught up in a wild twelve-way tug of war, but she doesn't even understand the world she is living in. She is still adjusting to modernity, and all her friends and family are changing. Also, she's a daughter ofHades? And Calypso is with someone else. Everything is confusion, and she's not sure how she will get through this.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo/Calypso, Bianca di Angelo/Zoë Nightshade (Past) (One-Sided), Biancalypso - Relationship, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano Friendship, Nico di Angelo/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano Friendship, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, One-Sided Jason Grace/Nico di Angelo, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, theyna
Series: Canon Compliant Universe 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570705
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Bianca

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic is going to get crazy convoluted but I am loooking forward to it. I'm open to any suggestions or requests at this point. The first chapter starts from Bianca's perspective, immediately after the battle with Talos.
> 
> Warning: Major TOA spoilers ahead.
> 
> Only Graphic depictions of violence in the last chapter. Some mild descriptions of wounds.

I wake up in a cave. I am alone. For a moment my mind is blank. Then everything comes rushing back to me. 

Talos. Electricity crackling in the air around me. Burns racing up and down my arms, my back, my legs. The automaton's legs crumbling beneath me. Am I dead? I should be. There is no way I should have survived. But I feel very much alive. And based on my limited knowledge about the Greek afterlife- Erebos, or Hades- this doesn't look like it. 

I realize that I am lying in a bed. I sit up and push the blankets off my body. When I look down, I see that I am wearing a white, strapless, cotton dress. It seems a bit too showy, so I wrap the blankets back around my shoulders. Ugly burn scars stand out on my olive arms and collarbones. "Zoë?" I call. Her name echoes in the cave. "Thalia?" No answer. "Percy? Grover?" I am greeted with silence. I go to stand up, but my head instantly goes light, and my vision swims. I sit back down on the bed. As I regain my bearings, someone tries to push me down. I look up. 

There is a girl standing in front of me. She has tan skin, almond-shaped eyes, and long brown hair. She is wearing a dress like mine, and leather sandals. She smells faintly of cinnamon. She looks to be a little older than me. Fifteen? Sixteen?

"You need rest, hero," she says, trying to make me lie down. "Whatever you fought, it injured you badly."

"I'm alright," I insist, but the pain in my head and my limbs is telling me otherwise. "Who are you? What's going on? Where is everyone else?"

"I am Calypso," she replies. "Who are you? The gods do not tell me these things."

_The gods._ Even as a Hunter of Artemis, I am still getting used to the idea of the Greek pantheon. "Bianca di Angelo. Where did you find me?"

"Where I find all the heroes who show up on my island- crashed in the sands, on the beach."

I imagine Calypso finding my broken body, my clothes smoking, covered in sand. The image disturbs me. "I remember you from the myths. The gods send wounded heroes to you. You're cursed to fall in love with them, but they always leave." 

Calypso nods sadly. "I will fall in love with every hero the gods send me. But every man will leave me eventually."

There is something cryptic in the way she speaks. Is she trying to tell me something?

"But I'm not a man," I say. I am very confused. "And I'm not a-" what was that word Thalia had taught me? "I'm not a- lesbian."

"There is a reason the gods sent you here," Calypso insists. "You are not a man. Perhaps you can break my curse."

"I can't fall in love with you," I warn Calypso, "Even if I were... a lesbian... I'm a Hunter of Artemis."

Calypso shakes her head. "Your oath broke when you crossed the border of this island. You can always renew it, but you are currently mortal. Even so- maybe we don't need to fall in love."

\-----

Even as I said it to Calypso, I wondered if I was lying to myself. I thought of all the times I had watched Zoë's lithe frame work at archery, or running, or acrobatics. Admiringly- but maybe more? I was born in 1935. Until now I had barely dared to think about it. About Thalia Grace, teaching me about the modern world, doing her best to teach me how to live in the 21st century, sharing her music and her clothes with me. I shake my head. Surely these thoughts are unnecessary. But if my love could break Calypso's curse... 

I spend a lot of time the next few days thinking about it. There is nothing else to do- it quickly becomes clear how bad my wounds are, and even with Calypso's magic, it takes me two weeks to heal. We are each other's only company. We talk a lot, and I ask her a lot of questions- about modernity, about her island, about love.

"So what if I _am_ a lesbian?" I ask one day. 

Calypso looks shocked, and a little nervous. "What do you mean?"

"Like, there have been girls I've _liked_ liked- I think. But I grew up in the 40s- I don't know how these things work."

Calypso is drawing shapes in the sand. "Just because you like women, doesn't make you a lesbian."

I am confused. Isn't that exactly what being a lesbian is?

"You might be bisexual, or pansexual, or a lot of other things," she continues. I don't recognize any of these words. "In Greece, being pansexual- that means you are attracted to all genders- was basically the default. Like me. I'm pansexual."

I nod. Hearing this makes my heart leap for some strange reason. "Off topic- but- if you are ancient Greek, how do you speak English?" 

Calypso shrugs. "I evolve with society."

"What was that other one you said- bisexual?"

"That one is a little more general. It basically means, you are attracted to two or more genders. People use it to mean a lot of different things. Sometimes, interchangeably with pansexual, sometimes not."

I am confused. A lot of things about Calypso and her ancient world confuse me. A lot of things about the modern world confuse me. "Two or _more_ genders?"

Calypso gives a small smile. Am I really so ignorant that it's funny? "Some people are not men or women. They are both, or in-between, or something else altogether." 

Suddenly I am struck with a memory of the 40s. This happens sometimes. I cannot access them when I want to, but if I am reminded of something, the memories come barreling at me full force. 

There was someone in my class named Sam. Some days he would wear pants to school, and say he was a boy, and some days she would wear dresses and say she was a girl. The teachers didn't seem to like it, but there wasn't anything they could do anything about it. None of us children seemed to care. He was good at football (soccer? everyone I've met calls it that now), and she was good at braiding hair. 

"So you're pansexual- but it is only men who come to your island?" Is this too personal? Why do I want to know those? I'm not falling in love with Calypso. She is not falling in love with me. 

Calypso nods sadly. "You're the first woman."

Strange. She says she thinks the gods have some plan for me. But maybe I am just another person for her to find and then lose.

\-----

Eventually, I am well enough to leave. I want to stay here with Calypso, but I wonder if I have a duty to my friends, to the hunters, to Nico. I try to explain this to Calypso. "I have a little brother- he probably thinks I'm dead. I want to stay, to try to break your curse, but my brother..."

Tears are pooling in the corners of her eyes. "All heroes must go. Such is my curse. Leave now. It will be easier without hesitation."

"No!" I realize this wasn't the answer I wanted. "I just- if I went back, and stayed with the hunters- Nico would grow up without me anyways. So maybe it doesn't matter if I stay."

Calypso closes her eyes. She takes several deep breaths before opening them again. "The gods have granted me a rare bit of prophecy in the case of Nico di Angelo. He has an important role to play in the future- whether you return or not. He will suffer, and he will have one of the hardest jobs. I can't say I know how your presence would affect him. But Nico's role is already determined. Yours is not. Maybe it is here."

The idea that Nico will suffer, whether I am there or not, disturbs me. I'm not sure I could watch this. And maybe my fate is to be the only person to ever stay with Calypso. But I cannot say my mind is made up. 

"I told myself I wasn't, that you were the first, but I can't help it. I am falling in love with you Bianca," Calypso says.

For once, I let myself admit what has been nagging at the back of my head. I grab her hands. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

My mind _is_ made up. I will stay with Calypso.


	2. Calypso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of what happened between Titan's Curse and BOO starting from Calypso's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please like and comment!

Bianca di Angelo did stay with me. We were very happy together. She stayed for nearly four years, with one interruption. An interruption that made me question a lot of things.

She wanted to explore the island. I didn't want to go with her. I didn't want to admit to myself that there is nothing new on this island for me. There was nothing here that could hurt her, anyways. The invisible servants would feed her, and make sure she did not fall. 

She didn't come back. 

I thought she had left- that she had crept away in the night, trying to make it easier for me. I accepted her disappearance far too quickly. I was used to losing people- but somehow, the loss of Bianca stung more. Whatever was between us, it had been different. 

Three weeks later, Percy Jackson appeared on my island. I let my heart break again. I was a fool. 

Bianca returned a day after he left, and I was glad to have her. She was baffled- she thought she'd only been gone a day. I explained to her that the gods had decided Percy Jackson had needed me, and had sent here away. The gods are cruel fools, who throw me scraps of companionship from time to time. But I appreciate it anyways. I am too lonely to complain. 

The next three years pass by far to quickly. It is three years before Bianca realizes she needs to leave- something that has slowly been dawning on me, that I have been trying to deny. 

"I need to go out into the world. Your curse isn't breaking. Maybe I need to tell the world about you, get help finding you again."

I shake my head. "No one finds Ogygia twice."

"No _man_ finds Ogygia twice."

I have heard all this before. I let Bianca have this dream. I already know it cannot come true. 

She continues. "I love you, Calypso- but I'm aging and you're not- I'm not sure how much longer I can do this."

This is true. Bianca is now sixteen and a half. I would hazard a guess at my immortal body being a year younger than this. It is not a significant gap, but I can see how mortality concerns her. 

"Spend one more night here," I beg her. "Leave at midnight. Don't wake me up. It will be easiest that way."

She nods. "I'll give you your good-bye kiss now."

She does. It is a better good-bye kiss than any man has ever given me. 

\-----

I promise myself I will not get hurt again. When Leo Valdez arrives on my island three months later, I try my hardest not to fall for him the way I did the others. But a curse is a curse, and the inevitable happens. But he is the one to find Ogygia twice, and the one to rescue me. 

Still, I never mention Bianca again. That wound is too deep.

When Leo brings me back to camp, I meet Nico di Angelo. Bianca is not there. Everyone acts as though she is dead. I suppose she never made it back. I mourn her a second time. They hardly ever mention her.

So you can imagine my surprise when I hear she has returned to camp.

****SWITCH TO BIANCA POV****

It takes me over a year to find my way back to camp. Who knew travel could be so confusing?

And dangerous. I field off numerous monster attacks. They call me "Death Child". I presume this is because I died and came back to life. Calypso's raft dumped me all the way in California. My yearlong hike/hitch hike/road trip is less than relaxing, though I do learn a lot about the modern world. I meet no other demigods. 

Even with all the monsters, I do not find myself in over my head until I am almost at camp. I am seventeen now. It is mid-October, and cold. This flock of rocs has been pursuing me since I docked in Long Island. I thought I had outstripped them. I almost have. But they are gaining on me as I run up the hill. It would be sad, for me to die so close to camp. But I would certainly not be the first. 

I can see Thalia's pine, with the golden fleece glittering in it. A giant marble statue glitters in the distance- a new fixture of the camp? I can only hope that someone in the camp notices me, and sends help. When I hear a conch horn, I hope that maybe they have. 

Moments later, a boy comes rushing over the hill. He is in head-to-toe black. He crosses the border, endangering himself to help me. 

"Run!" he shouts at me, "I'll watch your back! Just make it past the pine."

As he shoves me in front of him, I see his face. "Nico?" he looks like my little brother, but if he is, he has changed so much. He does not answer, but fights off the birds. I charge forward. My legs are wearing out, and I am near collapse. When I finally fall, just after crossing the border, a boy catches me and sets me down on a bunch. A few moments later, the boy who looks like my brother leaps over the border. 

He registers my face with confusion. "Bianca?"


	3. Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico reacts to Bianca's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying. My updates will probably be very sporadic. All suggestions and requests are welcome!

I am trying to teach Will how to sword-fight. I won't say he's hopeless, but he is a work in progress. 

"Forget it," he insists when we break. "I'm a healer not a fighter. And even if I had to fight, I think I'd prefer a knife."

"No way. I'll make a swordsman out of you yet, Solace. Even medics- _especially_ combat medics- need to know how to defend themselves."

"Whatever you say, babe."

Suddenly, I hear a conch horn blowing. It is nowhere close to dinner time. This can only mean one thing: someone is in danger. 

Will drops his sword and grabs his bag. At times like this, he _is_ most important as a healer. I, however, tighten my grip on my sword. I run to the top of the hill to see what is going on. The problem is instantly apparent: there is a lone demigod charging up the hill, being fiercely pursued by a flock of rocs. Her raven-black hair is flying, and the birds are tearing at it ruthlessly. She swings a sword skillfully, but she is no demigod I recognize. She looks far too old to be unclaimed. But none of this matters right now. The birds will kill her if she does not get help. 

I sprint down the hill, crossing the magical barrier. As I get closer, I see that the girl is wearing a breastplate and greaves over jeans and a black turtleneck. She looks to be about seventeen or eighteen. 

"Run!" I order her. "I'll watch your back. Just make it past the pine."

She freezes. I cannot see her face. "Nico?" she says. 

I don't know how she knows her name. But I need to get her through the barrier first. I keep fighting off the rocs. She runs away. 

After I am certain she is safe, I cross the border. I touch my cheek stinging, and my hand comes away bloody. Still, this appears to be my only serious injury. The girl that Will is holding on the bench is in far worse condition. 

She sits up and brushes her hair out of her face. Then I see her, and understand why she recognized me. 

"Bianca?"

\-----

Will can remain calm under fire. I cannot. 

"You can't be Bianca."

"Nico," Will says, "We need to get her to the infirmary."

I am still shocked I cannot move. 

"Nico!"

"Right," I mutter. 

He turns to Not-Bianca. "Can you walk?"

She gingerly attempts to place weight on her feet. Even I can see that this isn't going to work. 

"Never mind." He picks up Bianca and carries her to the Big House. I walk in front of them to open doors and clear away other campers. Most of the all-year campers (not that there are many) have gathered by now. On the way, I grab Jason. I'm not sure I know what's going on, but I do know that Will will be in full doctor mode for the next few hours, and I'm not sure I can handle this alone. 

\-----

Oh, yeah, Jason somehow survived his stabbing on Caligula's yacht. 

Basically, when the yachts exploded, he fell into the bay, and some friendly Ichthyocentaurs rescued him. He didn't show up at camp until a few months ago. Then he and Piper got back together and he's trying to help rebuild and renovate New Rome. He still spend a lot of time at Camp Half-Blood. 

\-----

As we arrive at the Big House, Chiron runs up to find out what is going on. Will dumps the girl who is probably not Bianca on a hospital bed. He washes his hands, and begins to gather supplies to sterilize and stitch her wounds. 

"Do you need help?" I ask. 

He shakes his head. "You should go take care of that cut," he says, pointing at my cheek. 

I wash the cut with rubbing alcohol. It stings horribly. The pain keeps me focused. 

There is a girl at camp, who recognizes me and knows my name, who looks just like Bianca, who is the right age to be Bianca. But Bianca is dead. I know this for a fact- my whole life has revolved around this fact. I walk out into the hallway, where Jason is waiting for me. 

"What's going on? Who's that girl?" he asks. 

I take a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the weak cop-out with Jason's death, I'm still in denial, this is fanfic don't judge me.


	4. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story with Bianca continues, now from Jason's perspective. 
> 
> Oh and Jason is confused about his sexuality and thinks he has a crush on Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this fic, I am trying to explore like a billion different storylines I had ideas for.

Hello it is I a person who can't organize chapters


	5. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story with Bianca continues, now from Jason's perspective. 
> 
> Oh and Jason is confused about his sexuality and thinks he has a crush on Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this fic, I am trying to explore like a billion different storylines I had ideas for.

So Nico has just dragged me to the Big House in a panic and left me waiting here for 15 minutes with no idea what's going on. 

Now he comes out to the hall with a bandage on his face, looking like he is struggling to stay in control. 

"What's going on? Who's that girl?" I ask.

He takes a deep breath. He rests his forehead against a wall. Then he punches said wall. 

It doesn't make a dent in the planks, but his knuckles come away red and raw. "Nico?" I put a hand on his shoulder. Instantly I feel like I have been static shocked, and yank away my hand (I should be immune to this, as a son of Jupiter, but alas, this is not to be). 

A warning buzz from Aphrodite. _Stay away._ I should know. I received enough of these around Reyna. 

He sits down. "That girl in there. She looks just like Bianca. And she knew my name. But that's impossible."

Hazel died and came back, and Leo died and came back, and we thought I had died, but here I am. Twice, if you count when Thalia thought I was dead. This does not seem so impossible to me. "People don't seem to stay dead around here."

Nico raises his eyebrows. "Are you complaining?"

I laugh nervously. "No. I'm glad to have everyone back. But like, considering our history with death, that being Bianca- maybe it isn't entirely impossible."

Nico shrugs. He taps his feet nervously against the floor. He twists the black skull ring on his finger, harder than usual.

I asked him once why he wore that ring all the time. He said that Bianca had died because she'd tried to retrieve something for him- a small model of Hades for that card game Frank plays- Mythomagic. He said he'd melted it down and cast it into that ring. 

Sometimes I wish I had a souvenir like that from any family member. I hardly ever see Thalia any more, which is weird because she spends plenty of time at Camp Jupiter. When I do see her, she spends more time with Reyna than with me. I'm glad they're friends and all, but I wish I could see her more. 

Finally, Nico cannot wait any longer. He throws goes out to talk to Chiron or Will. 

I have to say I am a little relieved. My brain has been sending me mixed messages about my sexuality lately, and one of those is Nico. He's an incredibly inconvenient person to have a crush on, considering the fact that he  
-Is 2.5 years younger than me.  
-Is one of my best friends.  
-Is my ex-girlfriend/current good friend's best friend.  
-Has a boyfriend (who is an extremely wonderful person that I can't bring myself to dislike).

So yeah, it's safe to say I feel awkward around him. 

He comes back after a little while. "She's still asleep. They didn't get her name. Shall we go get dinner?"

I can he using every ounce of self-control he possesses to stay this calm. "Sure."

\-----

We don't get anymore answers until the next morning. Nico goes to the infirmary first thing with Will, and because I am an idiot, I go with them. The girl who might be Bianca is awake now.

She breaks into tears as soon as she sees Nico. "Nico? Is that really you?"

Nico is wary. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Bianca, don't you recognize me?"

"Tell me something only you would know," he insists. 

"The only Mythomagic card you don't have is Hades." Not true anymore, I know this much. "You had your tonsils removed when you were five." Does Nico even know this? "Your middle name is Dante." 

That's a bit of poetic irony. But this last bit seems to do the trick for Nico. He hugs Bianca, and also starts crying. 

I awkwardly make eye contact with Will. "You want to tell his friends?" he asks.

"Yeah." I eagerly take the excuse to leave. 

\-----

I am expecting explosive reactions from Percy and Annabeth. I am not expecting this from Calypso. 

Percy and Annabeth insist on going to the infirmar. I tell them it isn't a good time. Calypso just freezes and says "Bianca? _Bianca di Angelo?_"

"That would be the one. You don't know her, do you?" I ask.

"No," she murmurs, "No I just heard you talk about her..."

Leo barely reacts. He didn't know Bianca, or know that much about her. Piper just gets up and says, "I'll call the Romans."

Percy and Annabeth do eventually go to the infirmary, and everyone does some more crying and catching up. Bianca just says that it "took her a while" to find her way back to the camp.

I can tell no one believes this, but no one says anything. 

"He lied to me," Nico hisses when he has left Bianca's room. "My father lied to me. Bianca wasn't dead. She was sending me Iris-messages from- wherever she was. Because of 'fate' or some trash like that."

I don't know how to respond to this, so I change the subject. "Hazel and Reyna say they'll be here in two days. Probably Frank. Maybe Thalia."

Nico nods. "They need to be here."

I do not ask why, though I do wonder why he is so emphatic about this.

Bianca is briefly brought out onto the porch so that Chiron can attempt to explain what is going on. It is clear he does not know how. "We are pleased to welcome back on old camper after a long absence. Everyone please welcome Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

Bianca drops the blanket wrapped around her soldiers. "_Hades?_"

"Yes," Chiron says. "Had you not been told of your parentage before now?"

Bianca shakes her head. "Jesus," she mutters, "No one tells me anything. 

Bianca still curses like a mortal, I notice.


	6. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calypso clearly still has feelings for Bianca and Leo isn't sure he's comfortable with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with any constructive criticism/ characters you would like to see more of! The chapter title will always indicate the POV of the narrator from now on.

Calypso insists on going to see Bianca soon after she arrives, which doesn't make a lot of sense to me, because they have never met. But because I am a good boyfriend, I explain to Nico, Chiron, and Will that this is very important to Calypso and we will probably only be a few minutes. 

Calypso is very agitated for the next few days. She doesn't want me to kiss her, and she seems uncomfortable holding hands. Maybe the incident with Bianca reminds her of something in her convoluted past. She'll tell me if she wants me to know. 

Finally, Chiron lets us see Bianca. Calypso runs into the infirmary, and at first only sees Bianca through a window. "She looks just like..."

I frown. "Just like what?"

Calypso blushes. "Just like I imagined she would," she says shortly. 

"Did anyone describe her to you?"

"I mean, I just assumed she would look like Nico."

Calypso seems like she is hiding something. But Bianca does look just like Nico- the family resemblance is striking. 

Will opens the door for us. Calypso runs up to Bianca's bed. Bianca meets her eyes and gasps. She takes Calypso's hands in her own. She is holding back tears. "Calypso, darling- You're here? How? I wanted to come back for you, my love, but it took so long. Who found you? How did you get here? Oh, it's so good to see you here, my love, I thought I had lost you forever, oh darling..." All this pours out of Bianca's mouth in practically one breath.

Now as you can imagine, I'm confused, and not entirely pleased, to see some girl I have never seen before holding my girlfriend's hand and calling her "darling" and "my love". Half unconsciously, I walk forward and stand protectively behind Calypso's shoulder. Bianca looks up and notices me.

She looks at Calypso. "Is this... are you... is he... did he..."

I'm not sure I follow, but Calypso does. She pulls her hands out of Bianca's but their fingertips are still touching.

"Bianca, darl-" did she just stop herself from calling Bianca 'darling'? "I thought I had lost you forever. I- I moved on. This is Leo, my- boyfriend. He brought me here from Ogygia."

Usually she says I "rescued" her. She does not allow me this heroism to Bianca.

"I am so glad you are back, ángelos, and I cannot wait to be friends again. There are so many people you need to meet," Calypso says

My Greek isn't very good, but I'm pretty sure she just called Bianca _angel_. Maybe it is just a reference to her last name. 

Tears are almost spilling out of Bianca's eyes. "We can be very good friends." _Friends._ I can tell that word is crushing her inside. I feel a little guilty. I shouldn't. Calypso chose to date me. I never even knew about Bianca. 

\-----

Calypso explains how Bianca spent time on her island, but is icy for the rest of the day. Finally I feel the need to talk to her.

"If you still have feelings for Bianca- we can talk- I just don't want anything to be awkward."

"Don't be ridiculous, Leo, I'm over her- can't you tell? I'm just worried she's not over me."

"You're not over her. You called her angel and darling. You held her hands."

Calypso looks surprised that I mentioned this. "It's just- I knew her for so long-"

"You were never like that around Percy." I don't know why I am so insistent on knowing, except even before Bianca arrived Calypso had been distant, and if she really doesn't want this relationship anymore, maybe we should nip it in the bud. 

"My feelings for Bianca were different. Deeper."

"Do you have deep feelings for me?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Leo!" she exclaims and storms off. She goes into the Athena cabin, where she stays. I decide she needs some space. 

\-----

The next day, she comes over to me. "I'm sorry I lost control earlier. It's just, I have a lot of confused feelings right now. Maybe we should take a- a break. Until I figure them out."

She still loves Bianca. Somehow, I know we are over. But I don't think either of us are ready to admit this yet. "Yeah- a break."

"So- still friends? Nothing weird?"

I shake my head. "Nothing weird. I just hope you figure this- stuff- out." I do my best at a smile. 

She returns an equally awkward smile. "See you round." She kisses me on the cheek and heads toward the infirmary.


	7. Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Romans and Hunters arrive at camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be getting to Nico, Reyna, Jason, and Thalia POVs again in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Note: At this point I start referencing Tyrant's Tomb material, so Spoiler Alert!

I am in my Praetor's cottage at Camp Jupiter when I get an Iris-message from Nico. The rainbow poster that I put in my room for the joint purposes of supporting my gay brother and for easy IM'ing shimmers. Nico's face appears. 

"Nico!" I haven't heard from him in a little while. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he says shortly. This means he's not. "Stuff is going down here. It's- kind of hard to explain. You would really need to come to for me to tell you properly."

He had gotten right to the point. "Is something wrong? Did someone get hurt?" I fear the worst, especially after almost losing Jason and Frank. 

"Not- _wrong_ exactly, just weird. So I've told you about Bianca?"

"Yeah, your older sister." I feel uncomfortable talking about her, like Bianca is Nico's _real_ sister. Of course we're good friends now, but there is still some awkwardness there. 

"And she- died. Or we thought she had," Nico continues. 

"You _thought_? I thought you could sense these things!" I am baffled. 

"Hades sent me wrong signals- some nonsense about fate and it not being the right time. Bianca was just Iris-Messaging me from- you know what, you need to be here in person. I know you _and_ Frank probably can't both get away but maybe try and get ahold of Reyna?" 

"That's all you're going to tell me? Not how she survived? Nothing else?" I ask. I'm not mad, per se, but I would like more information than he is giving me. 

"Look, Hazel, I have to go. Just- call me back if you absolutely need to. Try and get here, with Reyna and Thalia, as soon as you can. Love you." He cuts through the message and disappears. 

I pull out my demigod-friendly cell phone (Leo's latest accomplishment) and call Reyna. Everyone tells me that no one calls anymore, but it's easy as Iris messaging, and texts are just telegraphs with poor timing as far as I'm concerned. Calling is easier. Iris messaging is even better, but Reyna prefers cell phones. 

Reyna picks up. I hear someone laughing in the background. Reyna mutters something that sounds like. "Shut up Thalia, I need to take this." 

"Hey, Reyna, how's it going?" I figure I should lead with a greeting. 

"Fine, is everything OK?"

Yeah we don't call that often, and doing so might be cause for alarm. "No everything's fine, Nico just wanted me to call and tell you some stuff."

"Oh, cool. Is there a reason he couldn't call? I haven't heard from him much lately, I had some stuff I wanted to tell him," Reyna says.

"He says he's busy. And based on the limited information he gave me, I can see why. He didn't say much, but it sounds like his presumed dead sister Bianca is, in fact, alive, and he wants us- and Thalia to come to Camp Half-Blood to help me figure out what's going on."

The line goes silent. "Reyna?"

"Can I call you back?" Her voice is quiet. 

"Yeah." 

Reyna hangs up. I'm a little surprised at her reaction. I didn't think she had much of a personal stake in this. Just goes to show how little you really know about other people's personal lives. 

\-----

Five days later, by some miracle springing from Reyna's amazing scheduling skills, we are at Camp Half-Blood. As we wait in the Big House for Nico to come talk to us, Reyna and Thalia are huddled on one couch cushion, discussing something with serious faces. I am sitting by myself in an armchair, when Nico walks in. He sits down across from me. 

"So by now you've heard the basics- Bianca is somehow alive, and recovering here at camp."

We all nod. "How?" Thalia demands, "Everyone here has been very stingy with the information."

Nico shoots her a glare. He has never told me why they don't get along. "I'm getting to that. She hasn't told us a lot, other than that she landed on Calypso's island and stayed there for a few years. Which has really shaken things up here at camp, because ever since she arrived a week ago, Calypso has broken up with Leo and now spends every day with Bianca."

I can't tell if Nico sounds pleased or dubious about this. 

Also, I definitely did not see this coming. Calypso and Bianca? While I don't know a lot about Bianca, this does seem to come rather out of left field. 

Nico continues. "So you guys are here so you can meet Bianca, help out at camp while we adjust, and I guess provide emotional support? Anyway, thanks for being here."

"No problem," Reyna and Thalia murmur. I'm not entirely sure who will be emotionally supported and who will be emotionally supporting. But I'm looking forward to be meeting Bianca. 

They let her out of the infirmary the next day. This is when Nico introduces us to her. 

"Bianca, these are some of the people I told you about. They're all very excited to meet you," Nico says. 

Excited, yes but apprehensive. 

She walks up to me. "You must be Hazel." She wraps me in a warm hug, and I feel all my anxiety drain away. I was worried she would be chilly, or see me as a usurper of her place as Nico's sister. But she seems keen to take me on as her new little sister, and I'll be glad to have a sister. 

When she pulls away, she looks around and sees Thalia. "You haven't changed a bit!" She exclaims. 

"Well, you know, the whole 'immortality' thing. And that's not entirely true- I got some new piercings, and a tattoo." Thalia turns around to show this tattoo- a pentagram decorated with unconventional symbols- rainbow arcs, cell phones, trees- I'm not sure what it means. Bianca laughs. 

"The whole 'immortality' thing. I seem to have lost out on that," Bianca says. 

"You can always renew your vow," Thalia replies. "If you're still chill about not dating?"

"Not dating- _boys_? Right" Bianca asks. 

"Actually, our policy is no dating at all. So no luck for us lesbians." 

Everyone is surprised to hear Thalia say that. The lesbian portion, a little bit- she's never told anyone but she always has been quite... butch. It's more the bitterness in her voice- does she regret the lack of "luck" for "us lesbians"?

Thalia notices us standing agape. "Don't act like none of you had guessed. Yeah, I'm gay, but like I said, it doesn't matter." There's the bitterness. Reyna, meanwhile, looks like she would rather be anywhere else. Had Thalia already told her? Was Reyna also a lesbian huntress? Were the two of them... no, of course they weren't. Meg McCaffrey had informed us that Apollo had asked, and been told that they were just friends. 

Nico realizes he has not introduced Reyna. "Speaking of hunters- this is their latest recruit." His voice is stiff and and cold as ice. "This is Reyna, daughter of Bellona, and a very dear friend of mine." He and Reyna _are_ very good friends. So why does he sound so agitated and... angry?

Reyna grabs Nico's sleeve and speaks to him quietly. "Actually, about the 'hunters'- we need to talk about that."

Nico replies at, if anything, an unusually loud volume. "What? Did you leave?"

"I'd rather- well- yes. Yes, I left," Reyna stutters. 

I am shocked. Calypso looks moderately surprised. It is clear that Thalia already knows. Nico looks surprised, but almost relieved. 

"It was just clear that I didn't belong. It was too Greek, it was too unstructured- I wanted relaxation but something about more- scheduled? So I'm returning to New Rome and I'm going to start college. I haven't even considered what I want to do with my future. This is the first time I've even considered the possibility of a real future," Reyna explains."

Thalia looks upset at the mention of a future. I suppose she is stuck in sort of an eternal present- unchanging, insignificant, always there but never moving. Even if boys weren't in the picture, I could never do want the Hunters do. 

"I- I hope you find something that works for you," Nico manages.

Bianca breaks the tension. "I'm so glad to meet you, Reyna. Nico speaks so highly of you." Then she steps forward and hugs Reyna, a liberty that few are brave enough to take. Reyna hugs her back awkwardly. 

"Nico's told me so much about you. All good stuff," Reyna says. Something is bothering her. I'd like to know what, but I'm not sure it's my business. The conch horn sounds for dinner, and we head for the pavillion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not necessarily using the perspective of whoever the scene is most significant to, more like the best vessel for the current action. There might be some overlaps/retellings from different perspectives. I'm doing a lot of experimenting in this fic.


	8. Reyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >A little bit of Theyna
> 
> >Connecting Reyna's story arc to the present
> 
> >Reyna's reaction to Bianca's appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title for this fic: "Everyone is Alive and Gay"

_~Flashback to 3 months ago~_

We are at the campfire, celebrating Apollo's return to the heavens. It is a joyous occasion, but many people are somber. He has become a dear friend to us, and we are both proud and sorry to see him go. Apollo's children surround him, and Nico stands in the shadows. I realize this may be my last opportunity to talk to him in person for a while. 

"Hey," I say approaching him slowly. He looks much healthier than when I last saw him, at the end of last summer. He is taller, he has gained weight and muscle, and his hair is longer. His eyes still hold so much darkness, but there is a glimmer in them, like he has finally learned how to be happy. 

"Aren't you going to join the party? They have a lot to thank you for," Nico replies. 

"I don't want recognition. I want everything to be normal again. But I suppose that's unattainable for us," I return.

Nico nods. "Pipe dreams. Really, what is normal, for us? Pain, suffering, and regret? I'd rather not have a normal life," he laughs. I laugh too. Somehow, lighthearted humor has been less funny to us. We enjoy the fatalistic and dark. 

But the rhythm of our life is one of darkness and regret. And even with his joking, I know Nico bears new resentment towards me. I can't lose a friend- there is no one else I am as close to as Nico. "I know you aren't pleased that I joined the Hunters," I begin. 

Nico looks away. "I understand why you did. You need freedom from responsibility. I understand that. We both have had too much responsibility foisted on us. And if that's not enough, we can't stop from volunteering for it." He looks up at the stars and takes a deep breath. "I just feel like I'm losing you."

I know. "You aren't losing me. I'm just- trying a different path. Could I really be happy on the path I was going down? To a lifetime of exhaustion? Maybe this isn't the right path. But at least it gives me _time_. That's one thing I could never have enough of."

Nico is still staring at the sky. His eyes are fixed one a particular constellation. Zoë Nightshade- the dead Huntress. "Time is relative. And we can never measure how much we have left. Even me. I can only make an educated guess."

"We never know the impact our decisions have," I say. "But where I was before, mine weren't having enough. On me or the world. I'm already doubting my decision to join the Hunters. But my life is about doubt- doubting and finding a better way. But I don't want you to doubt anything. I will not grow old. You will. But both of us will die one day. That is what connects us as humans. Even the Gods will one day fade and die. The more aware of this we are, the more realistic our lives will be. I'll always be there for you Nico, no matter who I am with or what I am doing."

Nico looks me in the eye. "Thank you. I've just watch you fight your way through fire so many times before. I don't want to feel like I'm losing you again, Bianc-"

He stops himself. Had he almost called me "Bianca"? I had no intention of taking her place. Does Nico see me as an older sister? As _Bianca_? Being taken by the Hunters and led to her doom? I feel responsible for him, and don't want to abandon him, but-. 

Nico notices my discomfort. His face is flushed. "Maybe we should... join the celebrations," he says. 

I nod. Thalia appears next to me and slips her hand into mine. A risk she shouldn't take. "Come on," she says quietly. 

Nico nods at me and walks over to where Will is standing. 

\-----

_~Flashback to 3 weeks ago~_

I stare at myself in the mirror that somehow exists in my tent. My eyes look relaxed, but like they are built on something tenuous and frightening. My hair looks wrong, in a high ponytail rather than in my preferred braid. My lips are tight. I do not look happy- surely I feel happy? But the Hunters- they are not giving me what I expected. I am given orders, but there is no _order_. The girls are nice, but they are- different. Thalia is the only good thing about the Hunters, and I cannot be with her. The immortality that I thought would be so freeing is uncomfortable- it feels more like a state of suspended animation that eternal youth. It is like I am living the same day, over and over, with slight variations. Like time has not passed since the day I made my oath.

I look down at my left arm. Five legion stripes. A crossed torch-and-spear. The SPQR. 

"_Senatus Populusque Romanus,_" I whisper to myself. 

"The Senate and the People of Rome," says a voice behind me. 

I whip around. I thought I was alone. But no, Artemis has been in this tent. 

"That is where you belong, is it not?" she continues. "You don't feel at home with us. You never could, because you are a Roman leader. You are not a Greek, nor are you a free spirit. We are the Hunters of Artemis, not Diana. You want to change the world, but here you feel like you are not even changing your world."

"I never even finished my legion term." Am I crying? I thought strong women didn't cry.

"I see you are not happy here. That is all I want for my women. Happiness. Do you want to be released from your vows?"

I nod. I cannot bring myself to speak. 

"I release you," she says with a wave of her hand.

I can fell the immortality leave my body. Yet I feel almost stronger. My shoulders relax, my hands uncurl, my feet are planted deeper. I take a deep breath- I feel like this is the first time I have truly breathed in years. 

"I am sorry to lose such a warrior," Artemis said, "But you could never live here and be happy. Go do what it is you must do. Live your life as you must."

"Thank you, my lady. For my freedom and for my time with the hunters," I say. I mean it. While I could not have spent more time with the hunters, I do not regret the time I did spend with them. 

I leave my tent and find Thalia. She is pleased to hear the news. Getting both of us out of the hunt, to live and love together, seemed like an impossible task. But, as she puts it, "We're halfway there." I am not sure we are, but it is a heartening thought.

\-----

_~Present~_

Bianca di Angelo wraps me in a hug. It is strange to meet her in the flesh- she has been something of a mythic figure to me. I do not know where to put my arms. "Nico's told me so much about you. All good stuff," I manage. It has not been all good stuff. There has been anger and resentment, but always love. I tell her only the part that matters of this. 

The conch horn sounds. We head towards the dining pavillion. I fall towards the back of our awkward line, hoping to avoid conversation. Thalia leaves me be, but Nico walks alongside me. 

"I can't say I'm surprised," he says, "The hunters never seemed right for you. I hope you'll be happy at University." He is avoiding discussing his Freudian slip at the campfire this summer. 

"I hope so too."

"Thalia- she is staying with the Hunters?" Nico asks. 

My whole body goes tense. I am instantly defensive. "Of course. Why would she leave?" Too defensive. It will be suspicious. 

Nico has sensed this. "Calm down. I was just wondering. You two seemed- close. I thought you would miss each other."

"Of course we will." I avoid eye contact. "But we will still see each other, and write," I add wistfully. I already pine for Thalia every minute we are apart. 

Nico frowns. He seems suspicious. But he has no condemning evidence. "Well- can you try to keep her from re-recruiting Bianca? She's definitely in love with Calypso, and I can't see that ending well."

A topic change. Thank the gods. "Of course."

Bianca di Angelo is a pleasant girl. She looks just like Nico, but her accent is thicker. She was in Italy longer. She has so many stories about her and Nico. She seems an interesting person, and everyone is mesmerized by her. While I am far from knowing their full story, I can see that Calypso has eyes only for her, and that Bianca is holding her hand under the table. I feel a little sorry for Leo, who looks deeply uncomfortable, and I feel jealous that Bianca and Calypso can be together like this. I look over towards Thalia, whose head is pointed at the table, but whose eyes peer up at me through her lashes. I send her a weak smile. She smiles back. 

I do not see any similarities between myself and Bianca. She is quiet and willing to listen. I know that I am brash and commanding. She seems to like being surrounded my lots of people. I prefer a few close friends. The only thing we share is our protectiveness of Nico. 

Already I miss Rome.


	9. Reyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >A little bit of Theyna
> 
> >Connecting Reyna's story arc to the present
> 
> >Reyna's reaction to Bianca's appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title for this fic: "Everyone is Alive and Gay"

Why does this keep happening asdfjkl;


	10. Bianca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca adjusts to life at camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me if there are any characters you would like to see more of.

Camp has changed somewhat since I was last year, but not too much. There are more campers, and new cabins, but the same atmosphere of relaxed camraderie remains. The biggest adjustment then addition of the Romans. Reyna and Hazel are nice, but very hard-core. The stripes on their arms feel aggressively permanent. _You are one of us now. You cannot leave._ I wonder if this is why Reyna struggled to stay in the Hunters. 

It was unsettling to see Thalia looking the same as she did four years ago when everyone else has changed. For the first time, I questioned if immortality was really blissful. Change is freeing. I know the Hunters want me to re-take my vows- maybe prepare myself to become lieutenant after Thalia- but I do not think I could leave Calypso. I made that oath when I was young, and didn't know what to do with myself. Now- it seems to limiting. 

Nico has changed so much, anyone else would barely recognize him. He has grown a lot since he was young, but he still very short- 5' 4" if I had to guess. He keeps his hair long now, in a ponytail or a bun. I still remember him when he was all baby fat, but now he is extremely skinny, and impressively muscular. But the most disconcerting change is in his face. His eyes have lost the energy they had when they were younger, that made the darkness look like it contained infinite stars, if only you would look close enough. Now I can see so much pain and sadness behind a curtain of empty blackness. I wish he would tell me what happened to him- the suffering I was told about. 

I was so happy to meet Will Solace- to know that someone was taking care of my little brother. He never had many friends when he was younger, but now he has so many. Hazel, Jason, Percy, Annabeth- and Reyna. I can't say I know what to make of Reyna. Of course, a friend of Nico's is a friend of mine, but Reyna is brash and intimidating, regal and hard to approach. I suppose this is how other people see Nico as well, so they make quite a pair.

Hades has his own cabin now- something that wasn't here before. The outside is dark, but the inside is well-lit and tastefully minimalist. Will tells me that Nico designed it. Will sleeps in the Hades cabin- Nico says it helps with his nightmares. This takes some getting used to- but there is a divider in the Hades cabin that Hazel had insisted upon. 

Chiron gave me a camp necklace with a bead for this past summer- the bead is half orange and half purple, and has a fiery sun emblazoned on it. I don't fully understand the story, but it makes me feel like part of the camp. 

Eventually, Nico shows me around camp, showing all the scars it has gained over the years. The half-exploded Zeus' fist that no longer bears any resemblance to Zeus' fist. The burnt part of the forest that is slowly being replanted. The crack in the dining pavillion that he broke open in rage. This one is uncomfortable for him to talk about. 

But camp is filled with beauty along with its scars. The Athena Parthenos glitters on the hill, and Nico tells me of all the sacrifices he, Reyna, Annabeth, and the others made to retrieve it. The Golden Fleece is exactly where it was when I first saw it. The Oracle's cave is new, all though the Oracle is not in. Bunker Nine has always been here, but was discovered in my absence. 

All in all, I still love the camp as I once did. Maybe even more. After all, I'm staying this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this was hella short, but I just wanted to explain how Bianca saw the camp. I'll have something longer soon I promise.


	11. Jason/Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason talks to Reyna about his feelings.
> 
> Frank comes to camp. 
> 
> While this fic DOES explore what would happen if Bianca came back, it does not necessarily only focus on her, so I'll be working on the other characters' non-Bianca related stories in the next few chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective switches WILL be indicated. 
> 
> I promise this will be longer than the last one.

I knock on the door of the "Roman Cabin". Reyna is its only inhabitant, since Hazel sleeps in the Hades Cabin. 

"Come in," she says."

I push the door open. Reyna is hanging up clothes. "How's it going?" I ask. 

She shrugs. "Ok. A little weird." That certainly sums it up. "Bianca seems nice enough. I'm starting my classes at University in the spring semester, so I'll probably stick around here for a little while."

I nod. "We'll be glad to have you." I close the door behind me.

"Technically, this isn't allowed," she smirks, gesturing to the space between us. Ah yes, the "no two campers" rule. 

"I doubt they'll question the motives of us two gays," I return. Ok, so that's not how I planned on broaching the subject, but it did fit in nicely in the conversation. And I am one of about 4 people who knows she's gay. Reyna looks surprisingly not surprised. 

She hands up another shirt. "I was wondering how long it would take you."

"You mean- you knew? Or you had guessed?"

She sits down on her bed and gestures to the bunk across from her. I sit down. "Before Juno took away your memories, and everything... You told me that you were gay. I told you that I liked girls, but I wasn't sure if I was strictly gay- I didn't figure that out until later. It really strengthened our friendship." This was one memory that evidentally never got retrieved. She continues. "Then you came back, and you were with Piper, and I figured you had lost that. _That_ was the connection you remembered sharing with me- nothing romantic. But then you seemed to think we had been a thing, and I went with it, to try and make all the crazy stuff easier to manage. I even tricked myself into thinking I had feelings for you. But it wasn't true, and I figured it was only a matter of time before you remembered."

For a moment, I resent that she didn't tell me, but then I understand that she thought it made the transition easier. "Well, I'm glad we got that out of the way. But there is something else I need to talk to you about."

She's smiling. "I'm glad we're talking like this. I really miss being good friends."

"Me too," I say. "But the problem," I take a deep breath, "I think I have a crush on Nico."

This does shock Reyna. She sits there in silence. Then she stands up and starts pacing. Then she sits back down and drops a string of swears in Spanish and Latin. Finally she looks up at me. "You can't tell him," is all she says. 

"I know I can't tell him," I say, "But gods, I had to tell _someone_." I take off my glasses and rake my hands through my hair. 

"Have you broken up with Piper yet?"

"No, that's what I'm doing after this. It's going to be so hard, doing it for a second time."

"Do you need me to do it for you?" Reyna offers.

"I really want to say yes but I feel like the good-person answer is no." 

Someone knocks on the door. "Jason?" It's Piper. 

I make eye contact with Reyna. _That's your cue,_ she mouths. 

I get up and open the door. Piper walks in. She looks between us, momentarily suspicious. I feel like she still doesn't entirely trust me around Reyna. "Hi!" Reyna says. "Looking for something?" 

"Leo told me Jason was in here," Piper replies. "I wanted to ask him if he wanted anything to eat."

"Is it lunchtime already?" I manage to ask. 

"Yeah, what have you guys been up to?" she asks. 

'"Just talking," Reyna says, "Actually, Jason has something he needs to tell you." To be fair.

Piper raises her eyebrows and turns to me. 

"We, um, need to break up." Too blunt. I can see it in both girls' reactions. 

"What do you mean? Why? Are you two-?" Piper demands, gesturing between me and Reyna. We have very much given her the wrong impression. 

"No! It's just..." There's no subtle way to say it. "I'm gay, Piper."

Her tone softens. "Oh. Good for you?"

"Thanks."

"We can still be friends," I quickly clarify. "I- I guess Hera made me forget that about me. But- yeah," I finish lamely.

"Of course we'll be friends," she says. "Um, lunch?"

"We'll be right there," Reyna puts in. 

Piper leaves. I wish I could have let her down easier, but I did my best. 

"That's that," Reyna says. "Now we need to find you a new boy to distract you from Nico." Her smile is forced. So is mine.

"Yeah," I manage. 

*****SWITCH TO FRANK POV*****

I hadn't initially planned on coming to New York. But Leila assured me she could handle things while I was gone, and that I should go support Hazel. I get in at midnight a few days after Hazel does. I warned Chiron and Annabeth that I'd be coming, but I'm hoping to surprise Hazel tomorrow morning. I open the door to the Roman Cabin and slip in quietly. I turn on my phone flashlight, and the beam falls on two people. Sleeping. In the same bed.

One of them wakes up in reaction to the light. She pushes herself off the pillow, and the blankets fall off her shoulders. She's wearing a plain white nightgown. When she looks up and makes eye contact with me, it takes me second to recognize her. 

It's Thalia Grace. 

It doesn't take me long to see who the second person, wearing black shorts and a black tank top, is. It's Reyna. She slides out of bed. I open my mouth to say something, but she storms over to me, grabs my phone out of my hand, puts her hand over my mouth, and shoves me into the dresser. 

"You won't tell _anyone_," she hisses. It is not a question. It is an order. "Understood?" I nod. 

She releases me. I grab a bedpost for support and catch my breath. She crosses her arms and glares at me. 

"We weren't doing anything," Thalia clarifies quickly. I'm not entirely sure I believe her, but for now, I will choose to. "But Artemis- still would not be pleased. This has to stay secret," she adds. 

Reyna looks angry, but Thalia just looks scared. "I'll keep your secret, I promise, but-"

"Swear it," Reyna interrupts, "Swear it on the Styx."

"I swear it on the Styx." Thunder crackles. I can't imagine any god approves of this oath. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since last September," Thalia whispers. "We met when she was carrying the Athena Parthenos. We started writing. We-"

"We spilled our hearts to each other. We became each other's support. We fell in love," Reyna puts in. 

"But Meg said-"

"Do you have any idea how _terrifying_ it was when Apollo asked me that?" Her gravelly whisper is more powerful and more terrifying than shouting. "Of course I didn't say anything. But does anyone write letters any more? Of course not. No one except forbidden lovers."

"You can't keep this secret forever," I say. Reyna is my friend, and I want her to be happy, but I'm not sure what to make of this.

"I _know_," tears stand in the corners of her eyes. " I thought, if I joined the Hunters, we could be together, but no, that didn't work, but now I'm out and she's not and we're stuck and we can't keep hiding and I don't know what to do with myself."__

_ _"I want to help," I say. "But right now, maybe we should go to sleep."_ _

_ _Thalia squeezes Reyna's hand and walks back to the bed they had been sharing. Reyna climbs into the bunk above her and turns to face the wall. I find an empty bunk and try to get some sleep._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please like and comment.


	12. Nico/Thalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis comes to camp and tries to recruit Bianca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here, though I can't say I know why. I know how I want this fic to end, but I'm stuck on the middle. Updates may or may not come to a temporary halt.

Should I avoid Reyna just because our interactions early this summer were so awkward? Of course not. 

Do I? Yes.

Maybe I had started to think of her as an older sister. Maybe she did remind me a little bit of Bianca. And I definitely didn't want to lose her the same way I had lost Bianca. 

But if I had thought of her like I thought of Bianca, wouldn't that mean I loved Bianca less? And now that Bianca's back, wouldn't that mean I didn't need Reyna anymore?

I hope not, but with everything going on, these aren't the questions I want to answer right now. 

The first few weeks, when Bianca is still recovering and adjusting, I feel obliged and compelled to stay with her, and to help her adjust. Hazel and I have both been through similar experiences, and we are the best people to show her around. But Calypso seems to think she has it under controlled, and Bianca leaves me alone, perhaps more than I'd like. 

Bianca loves Hazel and Will, but doesn't spend much time with them. She doesn't seem to like Reyna as much, and I really hope this isn't because Bianca sees Reyna as her replacement. 

Reyna seems awkward around everyone lately, like she knows something about them or they know something about her. Including Frank, which is weird, because he gets along with everyone. I was happy to hear she'd left the Hunters, but it seems it's made her jittery and nervous. 

So when Artemis herself comes to camp, I can't imagine this will be healthy for anyone. 

She comes around nine in the morning a month after Bianca's arrival. It is not exactly a "divine" looking morning- it's foggy and cool, so it's more ominous than promising. We all see her marching up the hill, with her hunting dogs at her heels. Reyna and Thalia are the first to recognize the goddess. They run up and kneel at Artemis' feet. "My lady," Thalia said. 

The rest of the campers slowly follow suite, including Chiron. 

"Rise," Artemis says. 

We all stand up. The goddess scans the crowd, and fixes her eyes on Bianca. "Bianca di Angelo!" she booms. Bianca walks slowly up to her. Artemis gives her a vaguely pleasant, vaguely intimidating smile. "I was so glad to hear of your return to camp," she says, as if Bianca had merely been on vacation. Admittedly, no one seems to know how to phrase this.

"I-I'm glad to be back- your highness?" Bianca squeaks.

Artemis turns to Chiron. "May I speak to Miss di Angelo and my Lieutenant alone, please?"

Chiron nods. "Of course. Right this way," he says, leading them into the Big House.

If Artemis convinces- or forces- Bianca to rejoin the hunt, I'll probably do and/or say something I'll regret. 

****SWITCH TO THALIA POV****

"May I speak to Miss di Angelo and my Lieutenant alone please?" 

My heart catches in my throat. _She knows,_ I think with a panic. _Did Frank tell? There's no way he told. Who else knew? Wait, does Artemis have a godly sense? Crap._ I barely hear what Chiron says, and follow them robotically inside. 

At some point, the rational part of my brain takes over and I realize she probably needs me to recruit Bianca- which is a relief, but still a formidable task, because I doubt Bianca wants to leave the hunters. We all sit down around the fireplace. Bianca stares into the fire. I stare at the ground. Artemis stares at us. 

"I am sure you know what I am here for, Bianca," Artemis says.

Bianca is silent. 

"While you are no longer held to your oath, we all want you back in the Hunt. Zoë was even brushing you up to become lieutenant after her."

At first I am offended, because she is talking about making Bianca lieutenant, right here, in front of _my face_, the current _lieutenant_, but then it hits me: this is it. This is my way out. If Bianca replaces me as lieutenant, then I'll be free. 

"You'd make a wonderful lieutenant, Bianca, you're an excellent fighter," I say, "And I wouldn't mind stepping down for you."

Artemis turns to me. "You _what?_"

I rush to explain. "Well, Bianca would do admirably. And I might consider exploring- different options. I did make a bit of a rush decision to join the hunt. I've never stopped to consider if it's the right path for me." Of course I have. I know it's the wrong path. 

Artemis smiles at me. "Of course it's the right path. You're an excellent lieutenant."

Bianca jumps in. "Thank you both for your offer, but I'm with Calypso now. I don't want to join the Hunt. It's just not right for me. I hope you have success in your future recruitments, though."

The goddess's nostrils flare. "Right now loss seems to be outpacing recruitments." Then she disappears in a puff of snow. 

I turn to Bianca. "I guess that's that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this becoming another Theyna fic? Heck.


	13. Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper prided herself on being independent, but she feels a little stranded after this breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really liked Piper in the books but I'm hoping I can write her OK. Still, if this chapter is lower-quality, that's why.

Some part of me says I'm entitled to my surprise, and others say I shouldn't have been surprised. I try not to listen to either of them. I don't need boys, right?

Maybe, but I miss Jason. Sure, we're still friends, but there's awkwardness there, and he spends more and more time with Reyna. 

But it seems a certain best friend of mine is in the boat. 

"Lonely?" Leo asks. 

I'm sitting at the docks, watch the Naiads swim. So I guess I don't look exactly busy. "A little," I shrug. "Just working out some stuff."

"I feel you, girl," he replies. 

"Missing Calypso?" 

"I'm happy that she's happy. But I guess I thought we sort of shared a special bond, me being the first to come back and all?" He shakes his head. 

"You still do," I assure him, "But, I guess, not all bonds are the sort we expected. It doesn't mean we need to give up on them." All though I don't feel all that equipped to be giving relationship advice any more. 

"Like us," Leo says. "I've never really understood our dynamic, but I like being your friend."

I pat his hand. "That makes me feel better. And yeah, I don't really get it either, but hey, you're on OK guy."

We make eye contact for a second too long, then look away sharply. I stand up. "I should really get going, they probably need me in Cabin 12." They probably don't, but I feel like I shouldn't stay here. 

"I should, um, go service Festus," Leo says. 

We both go in our separate directions.

So far I've done a good job avoiding my cabinmates, by eating with Annabeth, and only going back at night. (Yeah, I get it, I'm not being a great head counselor, but my cabin is actually pretty organized by itself.) Sooner or later, I realize I'll have to deal with their rush of breakup comfort. 

Sure enough, it hits me like a tidal wave as soon as I enter. Mitchell runs up to me and grabs my hands. "Hey, sweetie, how are you doing? I totally get it, do you wan to talk?"

I brush him off. "I'm fine, you guys, it was friendly and everything. Seriously."

"You sure?" Lacy gushes. "We just you to feel better."

"I feel fine," I insist. Just then, Drew waltzes in. She's been better lately, but she still resents me for all the attention I get it. "Oh no, did your beautiful boyfriend dump you? Good for him," she taunts. 

"As if you'd have a chance with him," Mitchell snaps. 

"And you would, with Straight Boy Grace?" Drew returns. 

Mitchell blushes. "I never said-"

Drew sashays out and slams the door behind her. "Come on," I say, "Cabin inspection is in a few hours, and we _are_ getting that five."

\---------

That Friday is capture the flag. I'm on a team with Hephaestus, Athena, Demeter, and Hecate, among others. Annabeth trusts me to do what is best, to pick off stragglers and whatnot. So I'm currently perched in a tree, looking for stray demigods. Suddenly I hear someone scream "Look out!" Unfortunately, my reaction time isn't good enough, and I get knocked out of the tree. 

It's not a hard fall, and I'm guessing that it's worse for the person I land on. 

Who is... Leo. 

"You're OK, Pipes," he says as I stand up. I offer my hand, and he grabs it to stand up. He smiles at me to let me knwo everything's fine, and I smilke back, and we've been standing here too long, and oh no I'm losing rational decision making powers, and I lean forward to kiss him, and I kiss him, and then I pull away, and then I realize that everyone at camp can see us in this clearing. 

Leo stares at me in shock. The campers clap and whistle. I hear some people say things like "About time," and "Called it". 

"Show's over," I say, "Don't you have a game to play?"

"Apollo already one," Annabeth says. The crowd starts to disperse.

I turn to Leo. I open my mouth to say something, but he beats me to the punch. 

"Maybe we've figured out this dynamic."

I'm okay with this.


	14. Reyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna decides to return to New Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, are you still with me? 
> 
> I'm not sure how I'm going to conclude all the arcs- so I'm just playing by ear right now. Anyways, please enjoy, like and comment with any prompts/suggestions/requests.

No sooner had I unpacked then I decided to repack. I couldn't be here around Bianca. It was too awkward, every question a little loaded, every answer a little false. I knew more about Nico than she did, and it made her guilty. Nico knew me better than he knew her, and it made him guilty. Being so close to Thalia around so many people didn't help. 

I'm hoping to say quick goodbyes to Thalia, Nico, and Jason, and leave unnoticed. But Frank makes that impossible. He walks into out cabin and sees my suitcase open, my clothes folded on the bed. 

"You're leaving?" he asks. 

"I couldn't stay. It was too- weird," I tell him. 

"Is this about me? Because if it is, I think I should be the one to go, not you. You should stay here for Nico."

"It's not about you."

"I don't want to make this awkward. I truly wish I hadn't seen you and Thalia. I just want to help."

"It's not about you, it's not about Thalia, it's not about any of that. It's about Bianca," I snap

"Oh," he says quietly. "What about Bianca?"

I sit down. "I think she resents my presence. Thinks I'm trying to replace, be Nico's new big sister."

"Are you?" Frank jokes. 

"That's the problem. He is like a little brother to me. But that doesn't mean I have to replace Bianca, right?"

"Of course not. But- maybe they need some time figure that out. I see what you're doing."

"Thanks. Just don't tell anyone else about it, I want to be able to go quietly. I'll tell everyone who needs to know."

"Of course not. Have a good trip."

I smile. Frank gets up to leave. "Hey," I call after him, "Sorry for, you know, trying to choke you? You're pretty good guy. I just let my panic take over."

"Already forgotten."

I honestly don't know what I'd do without Frank. We balance each other, reacting to some pressures, and staying calm under others. I react to personal pressures, but stay cool for wide-reaching problems. He worries about widespread issues, but handles his personal life better than plenty of adults. I wish could do that, but I guess we can't have everything. 

Or everyone. 

Thalia is the next to storm in without knocking. She flings herself down on an unoccupied bed. She's so dramatic- I love it. "Artemis won't stop talking about what a good Huntress Bianca would make. She even talks about making her lieutenant. Like, I'm sitting right here."

I ruffle her hair. "You're a plenty good fighter, though I can't say you're a very good Huntress," I tease. 

"I knowwwww," she groans, "But she should at least respect what a good Huntress I _seem_ like."

"You're good person," I say sarcastically. 

She glares at me. "I _was_ until I met you."

"Were you? Anyways, wouldn't Bianca becoming lieutenant be a _good_ thing? She could replace you and you could run away with me."

Thalia rolls over onto her stomach. "She's not joining. She's crazy about Calypso. Can't blame her, but not great for me."

I reach over and grabs her hand. "Don't worry," I tell her. "We'll find a way. As long as it takes." I've tried to approach every challenge like this, and so far it's worked about 70% of the time. I can work with that. 

\-------------

Once I'm packed, I go to find Nico. He's in the sword arena, practicing on one of the dummies. I vault the fence. He stops when he sees me coming, and sheaths his sword. 

"What's up?" he asks. He looks happy. 

"I'm heading out tonight and I wanted to say bye. So- g'bye?"

He frowns. "You're leaving?"

"Me and Bianca don't seem to- get along. I feel like I'm interfering."

"You're n-" he stops himself, realizing that, unintentionally and unpreventably, I am. "Maybe that's for the best."

"I know it is. See you soon?"

"Of course."

I go to walk away, but stop myself. "Nico?" I call. "I just want to know, that even with everything going on- I still love you. You're my best friend."

"Love you too, Rey," Nico says. Now the only hard conversation left is Jason. Fortunately, he's near by, sitting on top of the climbing wall. I take the easy way up there, and vault to the top. No trainer would be proud, but it's not like I don't get a enough exercise. Also, if I'm strong enough to pole-vault to the top of a wall of lava, I feel like I earned the shortcut. 

"Hey," I say. 

"Still like dramatic entrances, I see?" his lopsided smile is still tauntingly cute, but in a different way than I used to see it. He's like an affectionate puppy, really, you can't _not_ love him. 

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm going back to New Rome, wanted to say bye. Good luck with stuff."

"Can I go with you?"

It takes me a minute to realize he's not joking. "I want to see my temples getting built. I want to visit the Legion. I want to- not be here," he continues. 

"Sure," I say. "I could use the company."


	15. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks in New Rome, Jason realizes a few things. First, that his crush on Nico is gone, second, that he is still a Roman at heart, and third... well, he'll reserve judgement on the third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my fanfiction that wasn't going to be a a Theyna fic but is now. But it'll set up a fic that MIGHT not be a theyna fic.

I missed this. 

I missed the structure, and the organization, and the sense of permanence. New Rome is a home, but Camp Half-Blood is just a- docking point. It's a summer camp. You aren't supposed to live at a summer camp.

It takes me a few weeks to get used to it, but I soon feel at home. Reyna sets me up to return to New Rome high school in the spring semester. It's exactly what I needed. It's exactly where I belong. 

"Piper didn't take long to recover," Reyna remarks to me one day. We're sitting outside her favorite cafe, as she scrolls through her phone. 

"What do you mean?" I ask. 

She holds out her phone to an Instagram post. It's on Piper's account, a very couple-y selfie of Piper and Leo. "You'd think she would of at least texted us first," Reyna remarks coolly. 

I shrug. "Not a big deal. I'm glad they're happy. Anyways, that makes more sense than me and Piper, or Leo and Calypso."

"You mean y'all are hella gay."

"That too."

"So whatever happened to finding you a boyfriend?" Reyna asks. "Haven't seen anyone you like? Still hung up on Nico?"

"No, no, and no," I tell her. "Just, not interested right now?"

Reyna nods. "Fair."

"How about you?" I tease her. "You have enough time to date now that you're not Praetor anymore, I'm sure."

Immediately, her whole body tenses. She puts down her phone and looks at the ground. I can practically hear the gears turning in her head, though what problem they're trying to solve is beyond me. She won't look me in the eye, as if she is afraid of revealing something to me. Reyna has always been sensitive about her love life, and doesn't like answering questions, but is rarely like this. Maybe had a bad breakup while I was out of contact?

"Gwen's cute," I try to continue casually.

Reyna shrugs. "Not my type."

I smirk. "You have a type? Have you really done enough dating for that?"

"None of your business," she says. But friendly. 

"So what's this 'type'?" I ask. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Reyna says. "Now stop trying to pick out girls for me?"

"If you stop trying to pick out boys."

"Deal."

What would I do without a friend like Reyna?

\---------

It's true though, I am over Nico. Maybe it was time, or distance, or just realizing how not-right-for me he was. I'm glad this is resolved. And ultimately, he wasn't the worst person for my first gay crush to be. Either way, I'm glad the drama is over with. 

To my surprise, about two months after I return to Camp Jupiter, early November, Artemis (Diana?) and her Huntresses arrive at camp. Thalia still accompanies them as lieutenant. Usually it is pleasing to see her, in her eternal youth and strength as leader. But today she looks tired and drawn, and falls back, letting Hunter Kowalski take a lead. This is strange, I worry about her. 

"Thalia!" I call. 

Thalia looks up. "Jason?" she seems to brighten. She says something to Hunter and breaks away from the others. "How've you been?" 

"Not much different than last time we spoke. Except, you know, I moved to Rome. What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Recruiting. Artemis is disturbed by how are numbers seem to be shrinking. And we still haven't recovered from our losses in Puerto Rico." She pauses. "We never will. Those girls were irreplaceable."

I pick up on a bitter undertone in her voice. _Artemis treats them like they are replaceable,_ she seems to say. When I look up, I see tears in Thalia's eyes. 

"Sorry. It's just everything's kind of gone downhill since Puerto Rico. It's been over a year, but..."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "You're OK. Reyna's fine with the recruitment?"

Thalia perks up. "She will be. Is she here?"

"I think she's in the Garden of Bacchus, I can take you there if you-"

"Goodtoseeyoubye!" Thalia runs off in the direction of the garden. She's never stayed on one topic for long, which makes her commitment to the hunters baffling. I hope she and Reyna can cheer each other up, they're both so withdrawn lately. 

About a half hour later, Artemis comes looking for Thalia. I tell her they're in the Garden, and show her the way. Artemis walks in, pushes aside a curtain of vines, and finds... 

Well, she find Thalia.

Thalia with her arms around Reyna's neck, with Reyna's arms around Thalia's waist. 

Thalia running her hands through Reyna's long, unbraided hair. 

Thalia intently pressing her lips against Reyna's. 

Artemis screaming. 

Thalia breaking away from Reyna and untangling their arms.

Artemis marching angrily towards Thalia. 

Reyna throwing herself between the Goddess and the Huntress.

Artemis' nostrils flaring in rage, freezing in her tracks at Reyna's audacity. 

Me, finally putting all the pieces together, and not liking the picture they make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please like and comment, I'll probably be wrapping up in another 1-3 chapters.


	16. Bianca/Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of last chapter's events

I know what it means to fight with the desperation of a dying man. 

I saw Percy do it when he thought he'd lost Annabeth. I saw all of us do it when we fought Talos. I've done it, running from monsters, knowing that if I lose I will lost my life or everything worth living for. 

And that is the desperation I see etched across Reyna's face. She's in danger. She needs to protect Thalia; if she loses her then she will lose everything she lives for. Dying would be better than losing Thalia. 

I thought it would be a good idea to come with the Huntresses. I thought I could make sure I didn't want to join again, and that I could see the New Rome my brother speaks of so often. But now I see that I've only stumbled into trouble that I long so desperately to avoid. 

"Calm down," Jason says. "Everyone just sit down. We can talk." He's used to calming down heated situations, but even he looks nervous. I don't blame him. Two of the most dangerous women on Olympus or Earth are standing in front of us, and all their anger is directed at each other. 

Reyna doesn't give an inch. Neither does Artemis. 

"He's right," Thalia says. "There are better ways."

Artemis reluctantly steps aside, and sits down on a rock. Reyna remains standing, but leans against a tree. Thalia stands between the two of them, her arms wrapped around her chest. 

Artemis is the first to speak. "You- with the Roman- in violation of your sacred oath-"

"I didn't violate my oath." All eyes are on Thalia. 

"Excuse me?" Artemis demands. 

"I didn't violate my oath," she repeats. "I'm still a virgin-" Artemis and Jason both wince at this too-much-information- "And technically, I only swore to abandon the company of _men_."

"You still violated the _spirit_ of your oath, in full knowledge of the implications," Artemis insists. 

"That I don't deny. But _technically_ speaking, you can't curse me to eternal damnation for violating an oath."

Artemis sighs. "I suppose that's true. But you can't stay in the Hunters in violation of the -spirit- of your oath. And I can't just let you go." She pauses. "I will return to Olympus to deliberate. If you have your own solution, present it to Hunter, who I name lieutenant." Artemis vanishes in a silver sparkle.

"Godly justice is not advisable," Jason says quietly. I don't know why I'm still standing here, but somehow it seems they do want an audience, though why I have no idea. 

"I have a proposal," Reyna says, projecting her voice into the garden. 

"What, pray tell?" Hunter asks. Thalia watches them as though she expects to have to keep them from killing each other at any moment.

"A duel for her hand."

Everyone- Jason, Thalia, the gathered Huntresses- falls silent. 

"Why not? A time-honored tradition, to duel for a woman's hand in marriage. The Hunters put forth a champion. I duel her, to the death or until she gives up." The implication being that Reyna will die before she gives up. "If I am victorious, I win Thalia's hand. Otherwise, she stays with the Hunters." 

"But-" Hunter stammers, "You would fight _any_ champion we put forth?"

Reyna steps forward, holding Hunter's gaze with her own dark, stormy eyes. "I would fight the goddess herself for Thalia's sake."

Hunter stumbles back. "I see. Well, I must summon Artemis so we can discuss-"

"No need," the goddess says, rematerializing at Hunter's side. "A bold proposal. But she is right, it is a tradition with abundant historical precedent." Artemis turns to Thalia. "What says the prospective bride?"

In all the drama, I hadn't even noticed Thalia's reaction. Her face is equal parts shock, terror, and... relief?

"I will honor the results of such a duel. If Reyna wins, I will give her my hand in-" she freezes "-in marriage. If their champion wins, I will stay with the Hunt, but resign my position as lieutenant." 

Reyna looks Thalia in the eye, seeming to try to convey a thousand silent messages. 'I love you'? 'I'm sorry'? 'I'm sorry that I love you'? It could mean anything. "Very well. We can allow friends and family to gather to watch. In a week's time, I will face your champion, in the field outside Rome. All are welcome. None are required except the champions, Thalia, and a referee."

Jason speaks next. "Who do the Hunters put forth?" 

Artemis steps forward. "With Iris as my referee, I will duel Reyna for Thalia Grace's hand."

All of this expected this. None of us wanted this. 

"I will gather Reyna's spectators!" I volunteer. I want to be the one to tell Nico that his best friend has effectively committed suicide. I want to be anywhere but here. 

The Hunters leave. Jason and Thalia both turn to Reyna, turning to say something to her, but she raises her hand for silence. "She will not be the first god I have dueled with. And I will have gods on my side."

Jason looks between the two girls, realizing that they will want a moment alone. "I'll saddle a pegasus for Bianca."

********SWITCH TO ANNABETH POV**********

Despite the ample opportunities afforded for drama so far, I've somehow managed to avoid it. I've had enough drama for a lifetime, so I certainly don't seek it out.

When Bianca di Angelo comes back from her trip to New Rome alone on a pegasus, I see I'll have to have some drama now. 

She slides her mount's back before it even touches the ground. "Where is Nico?" she gasps.

I run up and steady her. "Is everything all right? Who's hurt?" I immediately fear the worst.

"No one, yet." At first I am relieved. But _yet?_

"Tell me everything," I demand

Bianca shakes her head. "Wait 'til everyone's here. I only want to tell the story once."

I manage to gather Percy, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Will, and Chiron in one place, after an hour of searching. We gather in the living room of the Big House. Everyone looks expectantly at Bianca. 

Her account does next to nothing to settle my nerves. Such brash (and foolish) behavior I might expect from Thalia, but _Reyna?_ Although the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. She's brave, protective, and passionate. She knows what she values. And clearly she values her life less than she values Thalia, to challenge a goddess. 

"Thalia and Reyna?" Percy says once he recovers from his shock. "That- surprises me." I shoot him a look. _Decorum?_

"Not really," Nico mutters. "After Puerto Rico- they stayed in contact. They're both strong and powerful and have a lot of respect for themselves and for other warriors. They both know where they're going in life and know what they want. They don't necessarily take what they want but they find a way to get it more often than not." He sounds like he's talking to himself. He looks up. "I need to go. I need to see Reyna."

"We're _all_ going," Percy insists. "Reyna's one of us, and we stick together."

I hear something in his voice that says _We won't let her die alone._ And while I hate to say that horse is shot, I don't see a way out for the daughter of Bellona.


	17. Thalia/Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is convinced Reyna has signed her own death warrant. Reyna is confident in her abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! I really like this fic, even if it ended up not following my initial plan. I'm glad I got to explore some of the characters' relationships. I think instead of exploring what would happened if Bianca came, it touched on how the relationships would change if something happened to make them have to think about their choices. 
> 
> And yeah, I'm theyna trash, so there's that.

I'm in shock. 

That's the only would for it. I can't move. I can't talk. I hear words, but I barely process them. 

When Reyna first proposed the duel, I was surprised, but not shocked. She had promised to find a way out for me, and she had. But no she has volunteered to fight Artemis. 

I love her and I have faith in her, but mortal's don't fight gods. To do so is a death sentence. And Reyna knows what she's signed up for. 

I am vaguely aware of the goddess leaving. I am vaguely aware of the Hunters and everyone clearing away. I still haven't moved. I can't. My eyes stay fixed to the same point. 

Reyna wraps her arms around me and rests her head on my shoulder. "Hey," she says. "I'm here. It'll be O.K."

I pull myself together. I need to be strong. Reyna needs me. "I'm fine. Are you?"

She nods weakly. 

"You don't need to be brave for me, love," I tell her. "You can tell me anything."

I feel her whole body collapse. "I'm so scared, Thalia," she says, barely audible. "Can I fight her? I fought Orion, but with help. I fought Polybotes, but with help. I-"

I put a finger to her lips. "Don't," I tell her. "It's fine to be scared. But you're the strongest demigod I know. Caesar would envy your strength. Athena herself named you Hero of Olympus." I pause. "You know you're Aphrodite's favorite. She'll be on your side."

"Does that make me feel better?"

In spite of everything, I laugh. "I think so. All's fair in love and war."

"This is both." Reyna utters. "Thalia, my love, I'd rather die than live without you."

"No, darling, don't say that," I tell her. "Please don't say that."

"It's true." There is fire in her eyes. I know that if she loses this battle, she will let Artemis kill her. She will fight to the last drop of blood. And gods, I don't want to watch that. 

But by the River Styx, I'll be there. 

Reyna trains relentlessly over the next few days. As if there's a trick in the book she hasn't learned, an enemy whose strings she hasn't learned to pull. She fights with her weapons. She fights with her aegis. She fights with only one. She fights with none. She fights in and out of armor. She surveys the field where they will meet. 

She tries desperately to make it something she can prepare for.

But she's a soldier. She's a commander. She knows that no matter what happens, there will be a circumstance she hasn't prepared for. 

They let me stay with Reyna. They don't make me go with the Hunters. I see it in their eyes, _She'll be dead, we can't grudge them their last days together_. Which makes me all the more determined not to give us up for lost. I let Reyna train and prepare. I am glad she does. If she knew she was going to lose, she wouldn't bother. She _would_ spend her last days with me, and we would hate ourselves for it. 

Word spreads quickly. Frank is nervous, but admires her strength and commitment. Hazel cries. Reyna reassures them that everything will be fine. Reyna reassures herself that everything will be fine. 

The Greeks arrive a few days later. Percy and Annabeth rush to comfort me, and I am selfishly unreceptive. Piper and Leo look like they aren't certain what they're doing here. Same with Calypso and Bianca. I am filled with crushing jealousy that Bianca got a happy ending without even trying. Yet here I am trapped in the same situation and nothing is going right. 

I can only be grateful for the brief time I had with Reyna. 

********SWITCH TO NICO POV*********

"You idiot," I tell Reyna as I crush her in a hug. "What were you thinking?"

She smiles at me. "What do you think?"

The crazy things we'll do for love. The crazy things we'll do in our desperation. And Reyna was clearly desperate and in love. "Nico, I have to tell, you, I don't how this is going to go so-"

"Don't even say it," I tell her. "Please. Don't."

She ignores me. "Don't let Thalia tear herself up about it. Please."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because if she goes to that place- god forbid- you're the only person I know who's been there too."

I would hate to see anyone else go there. Reyna knew who to ask. 

"I need you to promise me," she says. 

But god, I don't want to make one I can't keep. I pray I won't have to. "I promise."

In a few days I will either be standing over Reyna's broken body or watching her triumph. I say that I'm familiar with death, that it doesn't scare me as it once did. But that's a lie. I might not fear my on death, but the death of my friends rears in my face like a beast. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Reyna. 

"Rey," I say, "Let me show you something that might help you."


	18. Thalia/Reyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna and Artemis battle for Thalia's loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switch wildly between Thalia POV and Reyna POV in this. IPerspective switches will be indicated with extra space between paragraphs. Starts with Thalia. 
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking with me through this fic. I might be doing a pseudo-sequel with a female OC after this. It definitely went a different direction than I was initially planning, but I had fun with it. Fanfiction is my stress relief anyways, so it turned out ok. 
> 
> I really hope you liked it! If you have any prompts or requests, please tell me!
> 
> Graphic depictions of violence in this chapter: if you want to avoid stop at "Begin," Iris tells us. and resume at Reyna stands. "Would anyone..."

My hands shake as I help Reyna into her armor. 

"You don't have to watch," she says. 

"I do," I insist. "I have to know. I have to be there." 

I wipe my eyes. If anyone deserves to be losing it right now, it's Reyna. But she stands there, as a calm as a statue, as always. "Maybe Nico should help me with this?" she asks. 

I try to pull myself together. "No. I've got it." I tighten the last strap. 

Reyna moves around in her armor. Then she looks at me and pulls me close. "I love you so much, Thalia," she whispers in my ear.

"I love you," I whisper back. No "too". I would love Reyna whether or not she loved me. If there is a constant in this universe, it is my love for Reyna. 

"If I don't make it-"

I silence her with a kiss. More passionate than any before. Because gods, what if it's our last? I try my best to make it last. 

If I could freeze a moment and live in it forever, it would be this one. 

Reyna pulls away. "Wish me luck," she says, 

"You don't need luck," I tell her. "We're Aphrodite's pet project, of course she's on our side. Your mother will be on our side. As will Athena."

"Athena?"

"You still have your Aegis, don't you?" I ask. 

She nods. 

"But most importantly- we have you on our side. And you could conquer the world alone."

"No," Reyna says. "I could conquer the world with you."

I sigh and put my head against her chest, stealing every extra moment with her. 

Finally, Nico pops his head into the clearing. "We're ready for you."

********SWITCH TO REYNA POV********

She's waiting for me. The different between us is staggering. Almost poetic. If anything, this battle will be artistic, no matter who the victor. 

I wait in my golden armor, my purple cloak, my brown leather sheaths for my sword and dagger. I cut my hair to my chin in preparation. A braid is too hard to negotiate. My gear is heavy, yet still maneuverable. 

Artemis stands there in her white denim pants, her silver tunic. Her hunting knives are silver, sheathed in white. Her hair spills down her shoulders. Her gear is light, and a seems a little too showy. 

My dogs are leashed, so they can see me but cannot help me. My friends and allies stand in a semi-circle behind me. The Huntresses stand behind their leader. Iris, our judge, stand on one side of the battle field. Thalia stands on the other. 

"Demigods and Huntresses!" Iris calls. "We gather to watch the duel for the hand of Thalia Grace. But first, our combatants must swear to abide by the agreed open terms."

"I swear upon the River Styx to obey the terms set by this duel. If I lose, I allow you to take Thalia Grace with you in the Hunters, and do not speak to her again. If I win, I win Thalia's hand. She is released from the Hunt," I say.

"I swear upon the River Styx to obey the terms set by this duel. If I lose, I allow you to take Thalia Grace in marriage, release her from the Hunt, and never make any claim upon her again. If I win, Thalia Grace remains in my Hunt, and you never seek her romance again," Artemis returns. 

Blood pounds in my ears. Adrenaline surges in my muscles. "Then I, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, former praetor of New Rome, bearer of the Aegis, Hero of Olympus, challenge you to a duel for the hand of Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"I, Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, daughter of Zeus, Olympian, accept."

"Begin," Iris tells us. 

Artemis lunges at me. I didn't expect this to start hard, and it doesn't. I roll out of the way, and end up on my feet, standing above the goddess. A good, solid start. I grab her wrist and flip her onto her back. "Try harder," I hiss. 

She rolls away, and drags me to the ground. I don't stay down long, I'm back up in seconds. She spins her knife. "You don't want me to do that."

They're fighting. Oh god, they're fighting. I can't watch. I have to watch. I peer at them between my fingers. Someone draws blood. I can't see who, because by the time they're still enough, a gash runs down Reyna's cheek, and one on Artemis' arm. I want to run out and stop them, to save Reyna. To watch her get hurt, and to not be able to help her- it hurts me like nothing else. 

They go back and forth, trading ground, making superficial wounds, for what feels like forever. It's probably only a few minutes, at the most. Then Artemis makes Reyna counterbalance. I can't watch; I shut my eyes. 

When I open them, Reyna is lying sprawled on the ground. 

She's thrown me off balance, I'll give her that. But she used to much moment, and her roll took her all the way to the other end of the field. This gives me just enough time to do what I need to do. 

I use a few seconds to regain my breath. I roll over onto back and give my best attempt at a realistic-sounding groan. I don't dare open my eyes. I count the goddess' footsteps, waiting until they sound close enough. 

They are. 

Every muscle in my body tenses. I roll back onto my shoulders. I launch myself in a popup onto my feet, standing eye to eye with Artemis. She certainly wasn't expecting that. 

That was beautiful. There's no other word for it. The bluff, the perfect timing. Reyna hops to her feet an inch from Artemis. She stumbles back. But Reyna has the upper hand. She grabs her opponent's wrist, and twists Artemis so that she is kneeling. Reyna presses a knife to her throat. "Don't make me," she whispers. 

Quick as a flash, Artemis twists out of her grip. "You don't have to," Artemis replies. 

I watch them spar, and spar, and spar, until a well placed kick sends Reyna flying across the arena, against the trunk of a tree, almost certainly knocked out (at the best). Artemis advances, no mercy in her eyes. 

I fall to my knees. 

The pain overwhelms me at first. In my stomach, my head, my arm. How did I give her an opening? I hear her advance, and realize there's no escape from here. She has me cornered. 

Then I remember what Nico told me. 

_Maybe it's too late for you to learn._ Please, gods, it had better not be. 

_But if you're ever cornered_. If I ever will be, I am now.

_Shadow travel is just magic._ Of course it is. 

_We children of Hades have a natural propensity for it, but anyone can use it._ Anyone?

_ You have magic in your blood, in your history._ Circe left me with something, anyways.

_You've tried to forget it._ Gods, yes, I've tried to forget everything about that chapter of my life. 

_But it's still there._ Yes. I've always felt it. I've once used it. 

_You can channel it. I know you can._

I collect every last piece of energy I have. I tap into the magic within me, I tap into that resource, so deep in the recesses of my soul I had almost forgotten it. 

I imagine sinking into the darkness. 

Reyna lies there for maybe ten seconds as Artemis advances towards her. Then she disappears. Her body just vanishes. What dirty divine trick is this?

`

I reappear behind Artemis. I hold her by the neck and force her onto her knees. The knife in my hand shakes. I have to do this. 

This time Reyna doesn't hesitate. She takes the opportunity. She sinks her knife into Artemis' throat. 

The point of my blade emerges from the back of her neck. Blood trickles down her white throat. I pull my knife out and generally lower her body to the ground. I haven't killed her, of course, I've just destroyed her mortal form. She'll regenerate soon. 

Reyna stands. "Would anyone contest this victory?" The crowd is silent. She turns and looks me in the eye. 

Thalia dashes across the field and hugs me. I collapse against her small, shaking frame. I watch my blood drip onto her tank top. 

I hold Reyna tight against my chest. She's bleeding. I want to heal her wounds, to soak up her tears, to support her. 

Iris approaches us. "Victory is, obviously, yours. You fought admirably."

I nod.

"You defeated a goddess. Strictly speaking, this means, I can make you an immortal. Not to rival Artemis, not on Olympus, but..."

"And Thalia...?" I ask. What would be the point of living forever alone?

"I could make her immortal alongside you."

I look at my friends. Could I leave them? But eternity with Thalia, after all we've been through... "I'll need a moment."

Iris nods. The crowd disperses, leaving myself, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Frank, Hazel, and Jason. 

"Listen, Reyna," Percy says. "You know I was offered the same thing a while ago. I turned it down so I could be with Annabeth. I felt I could help the most people on Earth. But you- you've been given the chance to spend eternity with Thalia. Of course, you'd have to watch your friends die. But you would as a mortal too. It's inescapable. And you've always been able to help the most people when you were in power. So-"

"Do it," Nico says, surprising me. I thought he, of all people, wouldn't want me to go. "You've proven time and time again that you can face gods. Polybotes- it was with your strength that the Legion defeated him. You killed Orion. You defeated Artemis. They're scared of you. The gods know that you could face them down. If you aren't careful, they'll start to see as an enemy. They'll feel safest with you on their side. You'll be safest when they feel safe."

I'm surprised by this take on it. But if I get angry, or nervous, or passionate enough about something, I have found myself channeling shocking amounts of power. If I had the desire to oppose the gods, would I/ 

"But- I'd have to leave Rome- I'd have to leave you guys-"

"You heard Iris, you wouldn't be allowed on Olympus," Frank says. "You would still reside on Earth. You could become a sort of protector- take care of people who can't stay where they are. Help demigods, and a lot of other people. We'd still see you all the time. Watching each other grow old will be hard if you're mortal. And one of you- Thalia and Reyna- will die first. You'll regret not making this decision when one of you is dying."

"Grim outlook," Hazel remarks, "But true."

"Maybe we should ask what Thalia thinks?" Jason suggests. 

"I've chosen immortality once," Thalia says. "You know I'd choose it again. The first time I chose it to avoid someone I loves, but this time, I'd do it to spend eternity with you. I'm tired of watching my friends die and come back and die. I want to feel like I have some control over anything."

"Is that your decision?" Annabeth says quietly. "Thalia, you know I'll support you no matter what you choose."

"Are you certain, love?" I whisper to Thalia. "Because I am."

She nods. 

"Iris, I have a decision," I call.


	19. Everyone (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up loose ends, showing how everyone's stories concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much you guys <3! This has been one of my most popular fics, and I'm glad y'all liked it. After this I'll start on another in the same universe, please check it out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please like and comment!

_Nico_

Happiness is a strange word. What does it actually mean? Everyone has found their own form of happiness. Bianca is happy with Calypso. Reyna is happy with Thalia. I'm happy with Will. Jason is, for now, happy by himself. And I'm happy for all of them. And I'm selfishly unhappy that they can't stay with me. But ultimately, we all got what was best for us. 

_Calypso_

Of course I believe in fate. How else could my life have ended up so insane, so convoluted, and yet so perfectly tied up? The fates are cruel, but ultimately they have a plan. Maybe they do the least harm. Maybe they enjoy toying with us. But I won't resent them for letting me stay with Bianca. 

_Frank_

I'll admit I don't feel like I was particularly involved in this. But watching it unfold made me realize that everyone is tied up in this somehow, in our connections to each other. But I think that's the best way it could possibly be- all of us in this together, for each other. And I'll be sorry to see Reyna go, but she's left her mark on New Rome, and she'll leave a mark on this world. 

_Jason_

I had a lot of my questions answered. I found myself with even more question. My life is just a series of questions asked and answered. But at least I get answers. Sometimes they surprise me, like when I wonder what really makes Thalia happy. She's my sister, so I have an instinct to protect her, but she doesn't really need protecting. And when she does, she knows where to get it. 

_Piper_

I thought I knew stuff about love, but I guess I don't. I guess the essence of love is that you can't know anything about it. Look at Thalia and Reyna; how unpredictable was that? Look at Jason. Look at me and Leo. Sure, there's people like Percy and Annabeth and Frank and Hazel who have it all figured out. But most of us don't. 

_Leo_

Calypso broke my heart, but she left it in just the right place for Piper to come take care of it. So it's probably best like that. I'm glad I figured out Piper and me. We've been confusing each other for a long time. 

_Thalia_

I have pretty terrible decision making skills. Liking Luke. Joining the Hunt. Having Reyna join the Hunt. Choosing Reyna over the hunt. I'm impulsive, and I don't think through the consequences. I'd say that this will make me a pretty terrible immortal, but I think I'll do OK with Reyna to steer me. Most of my bad decisions have been love-related, and I think I've got that all worked out right now. 

_Reyna_

I thrive under pressure, I know how to handle responsibility. I want to protect people. I want to be in charge of my own life. So this is perfect for me. Am I flattering myself? Perhaps. But I know my strengths. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. 

_Bianca_

I see that I set this ball rolling, and that I wasn't much help stopping it. But everyone seems happier in the wake of whatever it destroyed. So maybe it only knocked out the bad things. I know my life is mostly good things now. Everything turned out for the better, so I think we can do our best to forget about the bad.


End file.
